


Maybe it Was Us

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cas is in love with Dean, Cheating, Dean cheated with Ruby, Dean's not a bad guy okay, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam and Cas are bestfriends, Sams in love with Cas, Sastiel - Freeform, Unrequited Love, WIP, Work In Progress, brief Destiel, domestic-ish, i didnt mean to make him seem like it, i hate her thats why, thats why shes tagged, until hes not, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home early from visiting family to surprise his boyfriend of 2 years, only to find him in a fairly compromising position with the new secretary at the garage.<br/>Sam is woken up from an early night to find his best friend at his front door falling into his arms and turning into a sobbing mess.<br/>Dean is an idiot with commitment issues and not only did he just break his boyfriend's heart, he also broke a very important promise he made to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up not long after I posted the last fic.  
> Wasn't entirely sure I should post it before it's finished but then I decided, what the hell.
> 
> I proofread it multiple times but I have a feeling I still missed some stuff. If you find anything, let me know so I can fix it.

"Dean, I'm home! I brought dinner." Castiel hollered as he walked into the apartment hauling his suitcase and a bag of takeout from Dean's favorite diner.  
"Shit!" he heard in the bedroom, muffled by the closed door.  
"You said-"  
"Shut UP! Just get dressed!"  
Castiel frowned, that was Dean's voice, but who was he speaking to? He dropped everything and rushed to their bedroom door, shoving it open. It smacked against the wall loudly but Castiel was too distracted by the scene in front of him to care.  
There, on the bed - his and Dean's bed - was Dean, naked from the waist up, only covered by a black silk sheet, and standing next to the bed, searching for her clothes, was a woman. Castiel vaguely recognized her as the new secretary at the garage where Dean worked.  
"Cas! This-"  
"Isn't what it looks like? Right, Dean? Fuck you!" he shouted, turning and bursting back out of the room, stumbling over the bags by the front door, and rushing down the stairs as fast as he possibly could.  
He could hear Dean shouting after him, trying to follow him, but he was always just that much faster than his boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, now.  
Castiel ran and ran, kept running until he couldn't anymore and bent double to catch his breath. It took a few minutes, and when he could finally see again, he looked around, and found himself standing on Sam's front porch. He panicked for a moment but then remembered, Sam was his oldest and best friend, and Dean's brother, and he would know exactly what to do right now.  
So he knocked, and waited.  
It took a few minutes but Sam finally came to the door, and without waiting for an invite or a question of what he was doing there, Castiel launched himself into the taller man's arms and began to sob.  
\--  
It took nearly an hour for Sam to calm Cas down enough to get the story out of him, but when he did, he was furious.  
"I'm going to kick his ass. What the hell is wrong with him? I'm going to-"  
"Sam. Sam, please, calm down," Castiel said, grabbing Sam's clenched fists and rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles soothingly, "I didn't come here to cause trouble between you and your brother. I just," he paused, looking at Sam intently, "I just needed my best friend."  
Sam stared at him for a moment, letting his fists unclench and turning one of his hands to interlace his fingers with Castiel's, pulling the other free and running it through his hair.  
"I'm here, Cas, I've got you." he whispered as he pulled the smaller man into another hug, burying his face in his neck. "Always."  
Cas smiled and squeezed Sam tighter.  
"I-" Cas started, but was abruptly cut off as Sam pulled back and gave him that look. The look that said whatever he said next was practically set in stone and any arguments would be useless.  
"You're staying here tonight. In the guest room. And in the morning we're going to your place to pack your things and you're going to live with me again," Sam paused and gave him another look as he was about to protest, "don't even start. You'll still be paying rent, you wont be a freeloader. But Cas," he took Cas firmly by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye, "I am not letting you stay there. I mean, do you even really want to? Do you really want to continue to share the bed that he had someone else in? YOUR bed?"  
"I...no. You're right, Sam. I can't stay there any longer." Cas sighed.  
"Good, its settled then, we're going to go get your things while Dean's at work, bring it here, and then I'm going to go find him on his lunch break and give him a piece of my mind." Sam said seriously.  
"Sam..."  
"No, Cas. This is my right, okay? He's my brother and I love him, but you're my best friend and I love you too. When everything first started between you two, you remember what I said?"  
Castiel nodded, he remembered vividly. "Yes, you said that you loved us both and that if either of us broke the other's heart, you would be very angry and possibly cause bodily harm."  
"Exactly. But before you get all defensive, I'm not going to hit him, okay? Well I mean, not right off the bat. Not unless he says or does something stupid." Sam smiled and squeezed Castiel's hand, "I am, however, going to yell at him. A lot. Okay?"  
"Okay." Cas replied.  
"Alright, then. Let me get you something to sleep in. You look like you need it." Sam said before standing up and pushing Castiel down the hall.  
"Thank you, Sam." Cas said greatfully.  
Sam didn't say anything until they reached his room and he pulled out a pair of sweats and an old tee that Cas could practically swim in, but then he turned as he tossed them into his arms, and shot him a bright smile.  
"What are best friends for?"  
\--  
The next morning, Sam and Cas had breakfast together. Sam had missed his best friend since he'd moved out to live with Dean, and Cas almost felt like he'd never left.  
The two of them took Sam's car to Dean and Castiel's apartment, packed his things quickly, and drove back to the house. It took all of about 2 hours.  
"Alright, I've got a few errands to run before I head to the garage. I should be back by 3. 4 at the latest. Then maybe we can order in and veg out in front of the TV like old times?" Sam asked, looking at Cas hopefully.  
"Yes, that sounds great, Sam." Cas replied with a grin.  
"Great. I'll see you later, then." he said, reaching out to pull Castiel into a quick hug. "It's really good to have you back, Cas. I know it's not under the best circumstances, but still. I've really missed having you here."  
Then before Cas could reply, Sam spun away and was out the door.  
\--  
"Dean."  
Dean nearly smacked his head on the hood of the car he was working on as he spun around, looking at his younger brother, "Sammy! What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk. I brought lunch." Sam said flatly.  
"Oh, uh...right. Just let me clean up and let someone know I'm on lunch." Dean said nervously.  
20 minutes later found Sam and Dean eating lunch on the hood of Sam's car, looking out over the lake.  
"So..." Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck, "how is he?"  
Sam practically growled and pulled Dean by the collar of his shirt until he had him shoved roughly against a tree.  
"Shit, Sammy, come on..."  
"Shut up! Goddamnit, Dean! How dare you put me in this position! You fucking promised to take care of him!" Sam shouted angrily.  
"Sammy, I-"  
"Don't fucking call me that!" he growled, punctuating it with a harsh shove further into the tree.  
"Fuck, Sam. Okay, okay. I fucked up, god, I know I fucked up! I'm sorry, Sam, I'm sorry..."  
"Not as sorry as I am." Sam mumbled sadly as he dropped his brother and began walking away, toward the lake.  
"Sam, wait. Please, just..." Dean grabbed his shoulder and Sam stopped, clenching his fists. "Please, Sammy, just talk to me. Keep yelling at me. Fuck, hit me or something. But don't walk away."  
Sam sighed and braced himself before turning to face his brother, "You remember what we talked about that night you asked if I would be okay with you asking him out?"  
"Of course. You said you...oh, fuck..." Dean trailed off.  
"I lied. It wasn't just a crush. I was - I AM - in love with Cas, okay? And seriously don't give me that goddamn look, if I thought I had a chance in hell I would have never approved of you two starting something. But fuck, Dean, I knew how he felt about you, for so long, and I loved him so much that when you told me you had feelings for him, too, I couldn't deny either of you the happiness you both deserved. And you fucking promised, Dean, you SWORE, that you would keep him happy! You fucking asshole!"  
"I know, Sam, I know! I screwed up...shit, Sam, I'm so sorry..." Dean said quietly, tears begging to escape. "I love him so much, you know I do but I....you know how I am."  
"Screw that! Fuck your excuses, Dean! 2 years, 2 fucking years! And you choose now to act like a piece of shit! Do you even know what I went through last night? I had to watch my best friend - THE MAN I LOVE - fall apart right in front of me! It took an hour to get him coherent enough to explain why he showed up on my doorstep at 10pm sobbing. Can you even understand what that did to me? What it did to Cas to find you with someone else?" Sam shoved Dean hard and turned away, clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly, trying to calm down.  
"Sam...tell me what to do, how can I fix this?"  
"You can stay the fuck away from Cas, for starters," Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out Castiel's key to the apartment, holding it out to Dean, "We went by your place this morning and packed his things. He's moving back in with me. He needs time and space right now, Dean. You broke his heart and he needs time to heal."  
"But...Sam, I need to apologise. I need to tell him that it was a mistake. Please, Sammy-"  
"Not yet, Dean. Give him space. He needs time away from you right now, to process. He'll speak to you when he's ready." Sam said with finality, leaving no room for argument.  
"Fine...I can do that. I owe him that, at least." Dean relented.  
"At least...and Dean," he stepped close to his brother, invading his space and glaring down at him, "not saying you have a snowball's chance in hell of getting him back, but if you even want to try, lose your little office whore."  
"Already done, Sammy. I dropped her last night and she even quit this morning." Dean said proudly.  
Sam just snorted and headed back to his car, completely unimpressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! First bit is immediately after the last chapter and then there are a few time jumps. Sorry if the flow is a bit off, might come back and edit it later.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam sang out cheerfully as he burst through the front door.  
"Really, Sam?" Castiel groaned from the couch, but upon looking at his best friend, Sam could see a warm smile on his face and a slight redness to his ears.  
"Oh c'mon, Cas! Since you're living here again, its only fair that we pick up some of our old traditions. I had to do it, you know I did." Sam explained as he jumped over the back of the couch and stretched out with his head in Castiel's lap, smiling up at him.  
Cas smiled back at him fondly for a moment, then something changed suddenly and he frowned.  
"Cas? What's wrong?" Sam asked, sitting up and looking at him in concern.  
"You...smell like Dean's cologne." Cas mumbled, looking at him intently, "What happened?"  
"Oh. I took him to the lake for lunch and then I...well, I shoved him up against a tree and yelled at him," Sam held up his hands when Castiel's look turned into a glare, "That's all I did, alright? I didn't hit him or anything. Had to get my point across, though."  
Cas' glare softened slightly, "What did you say to him?"  
Sam sighed and explained the conversation to his best friend, of course leaving out his own confession of being in love with said best friend.  
"He agreed to give you space. He's not gonna come over or call you or anything like that, he'll wait until you decide you're ready."  
Cas nodded, but didn't say anything for a long while, just staring at his hands. Sam got up, mumbled something about taking a shower and left the room quickly so Cas could think. He had some thinking to do himself, after all.

\--  
Two weeks passed and Sam and Cas settled back into their old routine like it hadn't been interrupted for a year and nine months(it only took Dean and Cas 3 months to decide to move in together).  
They took turns making breakfast, joked around while doing dishes and other household chores, went to work, and then spent their evenings with takeout on the couch, arguing about whose turn it was to choose what to watch.  
Cas had missed this more than he ever thought he would. Sure, he and Dean had developed their own routines, and he loved them, but for some reason it always felt like something was missing. He never dwelled on what exactly that was, though.  
He missed Dean terribly, he wanted to call him, go back to their place and throw himself into his arms. But he was still angry, still hurt, he needed time to think about everything. About whether he could trust Dean again.  
He wasn't sure if he ever could. Every time he thought about it, he wondered whether or not this was really the first time, and if not, how many other men or women had shared their bed while he was away? The thoughts plagued him, even gave him nightmares sometimes.  
Sam made it better, though. He made it hurt less and helped distract him when his dark thoughts got the better of him.  
Last night had been a particularly bad night where Cas had woken up crying and he couldn't stop. Sam was a light sleeper, and had taken to leaving his bedroom door open so he could hear if Cas needed him, even from across the hall. He'd rushed in almost as soon as Cas shouted "no!" and was next to him in an instant, pulling the smaller man into him and rubbing his back soothingly with one hand, running the other through his messy hair. Just like Dean used to do when he had nightmares as a kid. Just like Cas used to do when they lived together before.  
"Shhh, Cas. It's okay. Just breathe. In and out, in and out. There you go, just like that." he chanted into Cas' ear.  
Cas calmed down after a while, pressing his face into Sam's neck and sniffing every now and then.  
Eventually Cas had fallen back to sleep, and when Sam tried to lay him down and leave, he whimpered and held onto him tighter, so Sam sighed and shuffled around a little, laying down and positioning them comfortably before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep himself.  
Cas didn't have another nightmare and slept peacefully through the rest of the night.  
After that night, Sam didn't try to leave after he calmed Castiel down from a nightmare, he just joined him in the bed and fell asleep with his best friend wrapped around him like a spider monkey. It's not as if they hadn't cuddled before, Cas used to let Sam cling to him when he had a nightmare, and frankly, Sam had missed that. His nightmares had gotten slightly worse since Cas had moved out, but he'd never admit it.

\--  
It had been a month now since Cas moved back in with Sam. He found himself thinking less and less about missing Dean, and more about how easily Sam could bring him out of a nightmare. How at least 2 mornings a week he would wake up wrapped around Sam, face pressed into Sam's neck, completely content.  
He thought about that first bad night often, how he'd breathed in Sam's scent and his whole body relaxed, one word running through his mind over and over, 'Home.'  
He wasn't quite sure how to process this new realization. Sam had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, he'd always felt more content with him than anyone, until he and Dean got together. He'd thought he and Dean would be together forever, he'd thought he'd found a home with him. But he'd been wrong, and now everything he'd come to know was being turned upside down because he was realizing that he'd been home all along. With Sam.  
"Cas! Earth to Cas!" Sam said loudly, waving his hand in front of Castiel's face to get his attention.  
"What?" Cas questioned as he came back into the moment, shaking his head slightly to clear it.  
"I asked if you wanted to order pizza or if I should go to the diner and grab something? Geeze, man, where were you? I was trying to get your attention for almost 5 minutes." Sam said with a laugh, smirking at his best friend.  
"I..." Cas frowned, and then sighed and stood up, "I need to speak to Dean."  
Sam's face fell completely and Cas felt his chest tighten briefly.  
"Oh. Are you...sure you're ready for that?" he asked, voice cracking just slightly. He hoped Cas didn't hear. He did.  
"Yes. I've had a month to think, and now I think it is time we hashed it all out."  
"Right. Okay. Uh...good luck. I'll just...I think I'll go out tonight, in that case." Sam tried to sound cheerful, really he did, but he wasn't sure he pulled it off very well by the incredulous look on his best friend's face. So he just stood up, grabbed his keys, and rushed out the door without another word. He hurried down the block toward the nearest bar, which was only 4 blocks away.

\--  
Cas took a deep, calming breath before raising his hand to knock on the door of Dean's apartment. Then he paused and wondered when it became Dean's apartment and not Their apartment in his head. He shook it off and knocked 3 times.  
There was a bit of shuffling, a few curses, and then Dean pulled the door open.  
"Cas?" he questioned, like he was dreaming.  
"Hello, Dean. May I come in?" Cas asked, trying to keep himself from fidgeting.  
"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Dean exclaimed, stepping back and pulling the door open wider.  
Cas stepped inside and walked toward the couch as Dean shut the door.  
"We need to talk." said Cas carefully.  
"Right, yeah. Uh, do you want something to drink or something first?"  
"No, I'm fine. Please, sit down. I have a few questions I need you to answer." Cas explained.  
"Okay...uh, shoot." Dean said as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch' facing Cas.  
"First, I need-" he cleared his throat, "I need to know how many times you slept with Ruby."  
"Just the once, I swear Cas. It really-" Cas cut him off.  
"Was she the only one? Were there others, the other times I was away? Now is the time for complete honesty, Dean. I will know if you're lying to me."  
"I...no, there was one other...only one. Benny. It was just twice with him. I just, I missed y-"  
"Don't. You don't get to use missing me as an excuse, Dean. You could have called me, we could have fallen asleep on the phone together like we used to in the beginning." Cas put his face in his hands, taking deep breaths, "When did you stop loving me?" he asked, forcing himself to look back at Dean's face.  
"What? Cas, no! I never stopped loving you!" Dean exclaimed desperately, scrambling closer and grabbing Castiel's hands, "I love you, Cas, I swear I do. Please, let me-"  
"Make it up to me? Dean, you cheated on me. You had two other people in OUR bed in OUR home. Just because you missed me? Because you couldn't call me and tell me that?" Cas ripped his hands out of Dean's and stood. "I love you, Dean, I do. But I can no longer trust you."  
"Cas, please..." Dean begged.  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I'll always have a place in my heart for you, and perhaps one day we can become friends again, but I can't take you back, Dean. I..." Cas paused, he didn't want to hurt Dean further, no matter how much he'd been hurt by him.  
"You're in love with Sammy..." Dean said quietly, his voice sounding somewhere between defeated and hopeful all at once.  
"What? No!" Cas exclaimed. He wasn't in love with his best friend. He loved him, sure, but it was too soon, he wasn't in love with him...and even if he was, Sam would never love him in that way, he'd never do that to his brother. "What made you think that?"  
Dean sighed, "You can deny it all you want, Cas. Sam's been updating me on how you've been. He told me about the nightmares. And Jesus, Cas, I'm so sorry for being the trigger for that. But if you remember correctly, the few times you had bad nightmares while we lived together? I could never calm you down like he can."  
"That's-"  
"Don't deny it. You probably don't remember but there were a few times that it was so bad I couldn't get through at all, and I had to call Sam in the middle of the night to come over. 3 words from him and you'd stop freaking out completely. I hated that I couldn't do that for you but I was happy someone could at least." Dean explained. "Look, I love you, Cas. I'll probably always love you. But I screwed up, and I'd probably do it again if given the chance, that's just how I am. But Sam...he-" he cut himself off, this wasn't his secret to tell, even though he wanted to, the two of them needed to figure it out for themselves, "he told me you've been happier lately. You and I got along alright as roommates because we were together but you two, you're literally perfect for eachother. As roommates, as friends. So yeah, even if you're not in love with him, you still make eachother happy so..."  
"Dean?"  
"It's okay, Cas. I can handle being friends. I mean, I'm gonna miss the great sex, and the kissing...and that thing you do with your-"  
"Dean!" Cas shouted, blushing furiously.  
"Right, sorry. But yeah, friends. Take all the time you need, no pressure, okay?" Dean stood up and held out his hand for Cas to shake.  
Castiel stared at the hand for a moment before rushing forward and hugging Dean, "thank you."  
Dean hugged him tightly, burying his face in Cas' hair for a moment before pulling away, "Yeah, yeah. Go talk to Sammy. Bet he's waiting for you and freaking out as we speak." he chuckled.  
"I doubt it. After I told him I needed to speak to you, he decided to go out. I got the impression he would be back late." Cas mumbled, frowning.  
"Did he say where he was going?" Dean asked, worry lacing his words.  
"No, but he left his car, so I assume it was somewhere near the house. Perhaps the bar?" he suggested.  
"Oh, shit. Cas, call him, right now."  
Cas nodded and pulled his phone out, calling Sam's number. It went straight to voicemail.  
"Either his phone is dead or he turned it off." he told Dean.  
"Alright. I'll go to the bar, you go check the house. Keep your phone on." Dean said as he rushed to grab his shoes and keys.  
"Why are we worried? Sam knows how to hold his liquor, Dean, he's probably just sitting at the bar flirting with someone, or at home in bed." Cas asked in confusion.  
"You remember when Jess broke his heart, Cas?" Dean asked impatiently.  
"Yes, he drank so much he nearly..." he looked up and Dean nodded, "but why would his heart be broken? He hasn't been seeing anyone, and-"  
"Because he was afraid you were planning to make up with me and move out again, dumbass! Lets go!" Dean growled as he rushed out the door.  
Castiel followed, realization dawning. Sam had been acting odd earlier. He'd told Cas multiple times how glad he was that they were roommates again, how much he'd missed him, and he'd told him earlier that he needed to speak to Dean, but he hadn't told him it was to break up with him for good. Sam must have assumed that he was planning to take Dean back and move back in with him.  
It was in that moment that he realized, no matter how much he denied it, he was, indeed completely and utterly, stupidly in love with his best friend. His home.  
'Oh shit' was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in a few days.  
> This story is actually kinda running away from me a bit lol.  
> Seriously I intended it as a oneshot at first and then my brain just kept going and going.  
> I never actually intended to bring Benny in but...for some reason my subconcious decided he needs to be there.  
> I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the end. But there might be an epilogue after that so...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam entered the bar and looked around. It seemed oddly empty for a Friday night, but he didn't mind, he enjoyed the quiet. He sauntered up to the bar and plopped himself on a stool.  
"Hey there, kiddo. The usual?" Gabriel asked, making a move for the cooler for Sam's usual beer.  
"No, not tonight, Gabe. Double shot of whiskey, and keep 'em coming." he instructed.  
Gabriel lifted an eyebrow in question, but pulled out a double shot glass and grabbed Sam's favorite whiskey off the shelf. He poured Sam's shot and watched him take it with no effort at all, then motioned for a refill. Gabe obliged and Sam sucked it down too.  
"Sam, is everything alright?" The bartender asked.  
"Ask me 3 shots from now." Sam grumbled, nudging his empty shot glass toward Gabe.

5 shots and a beer later, Sam was feeling a little more than buzzed and very warm. He'd ordered another beer and turned around to face the rest of the room, studying the other patrons with a content smile.  
"Alright, now you wanna tell me what's up, Samsquatch?" asked Gabe from behind him as he wiped down the bar.  
Sam sighed and spun toward him lazily.  
"Stupid brothers and stupid best friends and life is just stupid. I'm tired of being the good guy, Gabe. The good brother, the good friend. I'm fucking sick of it." Sam griped, pouting.  
"Woah, kiddo, slow down. Wanna try that again?" asked Gabriel, looking at Sam curiously.  
"Dean cheated on Cas and Cas moved back in and I love him Gabe, and now he's off talking to Dean and he's gonna go back to him and fuck, I still love him. Walk me home? I need to sleep now." Sam ranted, hunching over to rest his forehead against the bar top.  
Gabriel stood dumbfounded for a moment, then finally his brain kicked in fully and he motioned to another bartender that he was going on break. He dragged Sam out of the stool and out of the bar, careful to make sure he didn't fall.  
When they reached Sam's house, Gabe sighed in relief.  
"Keys?" he asked.  
Sam fumbled in his pockets for a moment before pulling out his keys and handing them to Gabe.  
Once he unlocked the door, he shoved it open and switched on a light. He knew where Sam's room was so he continued to drag him there.  
Once they got into Sam's room, Gabe shoved him onto the bed and removed Sam's shoes and socks, then he removed the jeans, and Gabriel was utterly relieved that Sam was wearing boxers. He gave up after that and draped the covers over the taller guy as he was obviously passed out.  
"My cousin would be an idiot not to love you, Sammy. And I'm pretty sure he does. He just needs to get his head out of his ass long enough to realize it." Gabe whispered to Sam, before leaving and returning to the bar.

\--  
Castiel burst through the front door, looking around nervously.  
"Sam?" he called through the seemingly empty house, "Sam, are you here?" (Please be here) he thought as he headed for Sam's bedroom. He threw open the door and upon seeing the lump in the bed, let go of the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "Oh, thank the gods."  
Cas stepped up to the bed and looked at Sam's peaceful face. He was sprawled out, taking up most of the space, snoring lightly and giving a content sigh every now and then.  
Just as Cas was about to crawl into the bed and wrap himself around his best friend, his phone began to ring loudly and he rushed to answer it before it woke Sam. Seemed he didn't have to worry though as the man simply moaned and turned over on his side before stilling again.  
"Cas? You there?" Dean's voice sounded in his ear.  
"Dean, yes. Sam's here, he's sleeping." he replied as he backed out of the room, never taking his eyes off the beautiful man in the bed. How had he never realized how beautiful his best friend was? He'd always known Sam was attractive, of course, one would have to be blind to not notice that fact. But he wasn't simply attractive, the man was breathtaking.  
"Yeah, I know, Cas. Like I was trying to tell you, Gabe was working the bar tonight when Sam came in and he got smashed and Gabe helped him home." Dean grumbled, sounding exasperated.  
"Oh. Well, please send my thanks to Gabriel for me." he said, and just as he was about to say goodnight and hang up, there was a commotion and then his cousin's voice came through the line.  
"Cas! I'm going to give you some advice, alright? And you better fucking take it, little cuz, understand?" Gabriel said seriously.  
"I understand." Cas replied uncertainly.  
"When the moose wakes up, undoubtedly hung over, you take care of him, and when he's coherent, you fucking tell him you love him. Even though it's against every bartender rule ever, I'm gonna tell you a secret - shut the fuck up, Dean - Cas, that man is in love with you. He came in here looking like a kicked puppy and then proceeded to get drunk and confess his love for you. Not that I didn't know already, man has no filter on whiskey. Anyway, my point is, get your shit together. Tell him you love him and then climb that boy like a tree. Gods know I would - ow, damnit Dean! Don't hit the bartender - so you better worship him, Cas! Good luck!" Gabe finished, before there was yet more commotion and then the line went dead. Cas sighed in relief, glad that was over. Only Gabriel could manage to be utterly annoying and endearing at the same time.  
He turned his phone off, making his way back into Sam's room to find him in exactly the same position as when he left, then he removed his jeans and outer shirt before climbing into the bed and wrapping himself around the larger man like he usually did, face pressed into his neck. Sam instinctively wrapped an arm around Cas, pulling him even closer, and the larger man made a noise dripping with contentment, like he'd been waiting for this all night.  
Cas sighed happily, falling asleep almost instantly, and for the second time since moving back in, there was only one thought repeating itself over and over: 'Home.' 

\--  
Sam woke up slowly, groaning as his head began to pound with his heartbeat. He buried himself deeper into the warmth surrounding him, his nose coming into contact with...hair? Yeah, that was definitely someone's hair. And it smelled, familiar. But his fuzzy, hungover brain couldn't quite place it yet, so he simply sighed happily and burrowed deeper.  
"Sam." Cas said gently when he felt the taller man begin to stir, he blinked open his eyes and reluctantly moved his face away from the warm neck to look at Sam's face. His eyes were still closed, but he had a look like he was willing himself back to sleep.  
Cas placed his hand gently on Sam's cheek, "Sam, let me up so I can get you something for that headache I know you have." he said, making sure to keep his voice low.  
Sam sighed again, but loosened his arm around Cas and the other man untangled himself and got up, moving toward the bathroom and getting a few pills and a glass of water, then returned to the bedroom.  
"Here, Sam," he said, sitting back down on the bed and running a hand over Sam's shoulder, "take this and then you can go back to sleep, alright?"  
Sam blinked his eyes open, focusing slowly on Castiel's face, and nodded, using all his strength to prop himself up on one elbow and taking the pills, then downing most of the water. He collapsed back onto his pillow soon after and felt a weight shift on the bed, feeling a bit of panic swell in his chest.  
"Cas! Please...don't go. Stay." he begged, reaching out for his best friend helplessly.  
Cas paused on his way back to the bathroom, looking back at Sam's face and feeling his chest tighten, he looked so heartbroken, hopeless. He set the glass down on the nightstand and crawled back on the bed, wrapping himself around Sam again.  
"Not going anywhere, Sam. Never again." he whispered in Sam's ear as a long arm wrapped around him again and one leg draped over both of Castiel's. Sam gave a contented sigh and fell back to sleep as Cas began to run his fingers through his hair soothingly.  
It took a while, because Cas couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Sam looked like this, but he eventually fell back to sleep too, a content smile plastered on his face as he tugged Sam closer.

\--  
Castiel woke up a few hours later to a pair of hazel eyes staring at him, Sam's eyes, and a large hand stroking his back.  
"Am I dreaming?" Sam asked when he noticed that Cas was awake, staring into those blue eyes he loved so much.  
Cas smiled sleepily and brought one hand up to cup Sam's cheek, "No, Sam, you're very much awake."  
Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, "But...Cas, why are you here? You...you said you needed to talk to Dean and I thought..."  
"You thought I was going to get back together with him?" Cas asked, squeezing Sam's jaw a bit to get him to open his eyes again.  
"Well, yeah," Sam answered, his eyes fluttering open to look at Cas, "You...you love him. And he was sorry for...for what he did."  
"Yes, Sam, I did. And he was. But I went there to tell him it was over. I wasn't sure why but, Dean helped me realize why it was easier to let go of him than it should have been," Cas ran his thumb over Sam's cheek soothingly, "Dean and I...we worked for a while but it was never right, Sam. It took me a long time but I finally realized that...it's you, Sam. It's always been you."  
Sam's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly, causing Castiel's hand to fall from his face and to his shoulder, "M-me?"  
"Yes, Sam, you. It's you that saved me from those bullies in high school, when you didn't even know me. You who saved me from being homeless after we graduated from college. You, who have saved me from the nightmares for 7 years, Sam. I didn't...Dean told me that he had to call you sometimes when he couldn't bring me back, but you always could, and...damnit, Sam, I'm so, so sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Cas explained, a few tears escaping with the words.  
"Jesus, Cas, don't...don't apologise. All I wanted...all I want, is for you to be happy. It's okay..." Sam whispered, wiping the tears from Cas' cheeks.

"No, Sam, its not! You've always been there, and I should have seen it." Cas said desperately.  
"Seen what, Cas?"  
"That you were...in love with me...at least, that's what Gabriel seems to think...and apparently Dean, even though he wouldn't say it...I...am I wrong? Oh, damn, I-" he was cut off by Sam's lips on his, and he snaked his fingers into Sam's hair as Sam pulled him flush against him.  
After a few moments Sam pulled away, resting his forehead against, Cas', and sighing, "I have been waiting to do that since senior year in high school, Cas...maybe even before that. I just...I always knew how you felt about Dean so I never thought I had a chance. But now...are you sure?"  
Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Sam forward again, claiming his lips again in a kiss full of love, devotion, and years of pent up emotion on Sam's end.  
When they pulled away again, both panting for air and gazing lovingly into eachother's eyes, all doubt seemed to have flown out the window for both of them.  
"Sam, I love you. I've probably always loved you, I was just too stupid to realize it until now." Cas admitted, carding his fingers through Sam's soft hair.  
"I love you too, Cas." Sam sighed, pressing his lips to the other man's again, turning onto his back and simultaneously pulling Cas on top of him.  
Cas gasped at the movement and Sam took that moment to deepen the kiss, tongues exploring eachothers mouths, learning every centimeter. They stayed that way for as long as they could stand, until they both needed to pull away for air.  
"So," Sam began, breathing heavily, "does this mean you're staying here permanently?"  
"Of course. I mean, if you'll have me." Cas replied, staring into those hazel eyes he loved so much.  
"On one condition." Sam said, giving Cas a smile full of dimples.  
Cas practically melted at the sight of those dimples, "Anything, Sam. Anything."  
"Move in with me for real, Cas. Lets make my room, our room. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. Not just when one of us has a nightmare." Sam said, running his knuckles over Cas' cheek, looking at him hopefully.  
"Yes. Yes, of course!" Cas exclaimed, before gleefully claiming Sam's lips again in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally couldn't resist getting some Gabriel in there.  
> And I know the ending is a little lacking but that's because I'm thinking of adding yet another chapter before the epilogue. I'm thinking some fluffy smut might be in order? We'll see :)  
> 


End file.
